opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Evangeline
|name = Evangeline |kanji = エヴァンジェリン |romanji = Evuanjerin |birthdate = May 17 |age = 29 |gender = Female |height = 182.88 cm |weight = 45.8 |blood type = AB |hometown = Unknown |affiliation = |previous affiliation = Unknown |occupation = Captain |previous occupation = First Mate |team = Seraphim Pirates |previous team = Unknown |partner = Samebito |previous partner = Unknown |family = Unnamed family (Deceased) |fruit = None |weapons = Bone-handled sword |bounty = 130,000,000}} Evangeline (エヴァンジェリン, Evuanjerin; in the English "Eva Marie") is a pirate and the Captain of the Seraphim Pirates. Evangeline is a cold hearted and merciless woman who is feared by her moniker as "Guillotine Evangeline" (断頭台 エヴァンジェリン, Dantōdai Evuanjerin) for her tendency to behead her foes and display their heads on the figurehead of her ship. Personality A cruel, cold-blooded and tyrannical woman, Evangeline did not earn her nickname of Guillotine Evangeline on a whim. Hidden behind her beauty lies a dormant beast who has no sympathy for people and harbors hatred for anyone who stands in her way. Years prior, Evangeline was the First Mate aboard the ship who eventually grew tired of their idiocy and constant failure, slaughtering the entire crew and beheading the previous Captain in one night. Evangeline's name inspires fear into her crew, enough where they will quiver at the idea of igniting her "anger". Interestingly, Evangeline demands a certain level of respect and order from her crew members that must be upheld strictly or be faced with death. Evangeline has displayed to go as far as "beheading her own crew" if they step out of line. Evangeline cares little for anything in the world and seeks to rid the oceans of "pirates who are to weak to even hold a sword." She detests those without power and regards herself as a "higher being" because of her power. Some would argue that she has a superiority complex but none would dare mention it to her. Her apathetic feelings towards her crew members often leads to them being unsure of her leadership, but any feelings or beliefs are normally shelved when they witness Evangeline's true power. Her ability to devastate ships single handed has earned a unique "respect" from her crew to the point where they believe they will be safe as long as they follow her loyally. Evangeline seeks not only to become a famed Pirate, but also treasure beyond her wildest imaginations. To Evangeline, being rich dwarfs anything else in the world and would bring her greater happiness then she has ever known. Appearance Evangeline is a woman of average-height with a curvaceous build and strong visage. Her bleach blonde hair is worn short save the single bang that covers most of the right half of her face an her eyes are a timid blue, which contrast with her personality. Evangeline is almost always seen with her distinct look of disapproval and disgust, normally directed to the world around her. Evangeline wears a white shirt with a deep v-neck revealing a large portion of her cleavage, with laces going down the center of her stomach. Often seen sporting her signature black gloves and large black cloak, the latter topped with an array of black feathers and iron shoulder guards, Evangeline's attire is a testament to her dictator like persona. She is always seen with a pipe in her mouth, used to smoke an array of different herbs for medical purpose. A bone-handled sword that Evangeline has rightfully named Right Hand of God (右手の神, Migite no Kami) due to her idea that she is a "higher being" as compared to those around her sits at her waist. Synopsis Powers & abilities An astounding swordsman whose skills dwarf each and every member of the , Evangeline is heavily rounded in battle. Both a skilled tactician, fighter and manipulator; Evangeline's skills have even been noted by the some of the top officials of the . Evangeline's nickname of Guillotine Evangeline (断頭台 エヴァンジェリン, Dantōdai Evuanjerin) is a testament to her skills and her ferocity, a sign that she should never be taken lightly. Trained by the previous Captain of the Seraphim Pirates, Evangeline learned how to skilfully wield a blade as well as the ancient sword style known as Amanohagoromo (天の羽衣, Angel's Feathered Robe) which may have influenced her unique cloak. Her mastery of the use of , more specifically and , allows Evangeline to easily overpower most weaker opponents in her way which adds to the fear her crew members have for her. Kenjutsu During her time as the First Mate of Seraphim, Evangeline was oblivious to sword fighting and focused more on the physical aspect of combat. Ōda, the previous Captain of the crew, saw it fit to train Evangeline and taught her a more rudimentary form of Amanohagoromo. A cultivation of quick movements, precise strikes and forceful blows directed at the opponents center, Amanohagoromo is a fearsome style that very few could master due to the intense training it requires and the idea that "emotions must be disregarded, too truly master this style." Evangeline has displayed great skill in wielding her sword in battle, decapitating and shredding her foes beneath the iron steel of her blade. Her physical strength alone allows Evangeline to slice large ships in two and even reduce buildings to meager ash. Her nickname as Guillotine Evangeline stems from her tendency to behead her opponents and display them on the figurehead of her ship, a testament to her killing intent, although her blood lust is often kept under control in battle. During the Battle of the Kōō Archipelago between the and the , Evangeline, having grown tired of the constant butting heads of her own crew and the opposing crew entered the fray. With both hands on her blade, Evangeline swiped down towards the Vindictive Gulch's boat which lied in the waters while she stood on the land. The sheer force of her attack, coupled with her intense speed, allowed her to part the waves and slice the ship into two pieces. First realizing her aptitude with Haki when she was around sixteen, Evangeline has since honed her skills to the point where both and come naturally to her. Evangeline has displayed the ability to "foresee" her opponents moves through means of a "sixth sense" and by sensing their own spiritual energies. Evangeline has shown to use the in a distinct fashion, to "sense" weakness in her opponents. Those who she "senses" as weak, are often quick to face the wrath of Evangeline's blade, cut down in an instant. Evangeline has also displayed the ability to harden her skin through means of , enough to absorb the full damage of certain attacks, including that of a canon ball that fired directly into her chest. Physical Prowess & traits Boasting considerable physical prowess, Evangeline has honed her skills over the years, forging her into a fearsome opponent and strong fighter. Her abilities have reached a point, where the Marines have taken note of her strength and as such, labeled her a highly dangerous target. Evangeline's speed, strength and durability surpass almost everyone in the Seraphim Pirates crew. Evangeline often attributes her physical abilities to her sword fighting style, making her all the more deadly in battle. Enhanced Speed: Enhanced Strength Enhanced Durability Agility and Maneuverability: Trivia Category:Pirate Category:Female Category:Captain Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:First Mate